warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Truman's World
Truman's World is a civilized ocean world located in the northern Vigilius sector in Ultima Segmentum. The world was devastated and its human population completely massacred by the Waaagh! Morkdred in late-M40 and was not resettled before 461.M41 after the command of sector governance. Overview Truman's World is a smallish ocean world with long strings of narrow archipelago striping the aquamarine hue of the world. Main sources of food are different kinds of fishes and seaweed. Great variety of fishes and other creatures reside in the oceans of the world that can be as deep as 15 kilometers at points. Visit of the orks left some orkoid lifeforms living in the oceans as their culling has proved extremely hard and bothersome task. From small "figs" to massive "whalegoth squigs" orkoid lifeforms keep thriving in the oceans and from time to time few feral orks are encountered on a more desert islands. Truman's World lives off by drilling oil and refining it into petroleum and promethium. It is unknown how long can the world sustain this industry but at the moment there seems to be no peak oil in sight. History Truman's World was found during the Great Crusade and in 120.M31 planet was noted of having 1.2 billion citizens. Waaagh! Morkdred Astropathic choir on Truman's World announced in 4.203.973.M40 that the world has been invaded by an ork armada and planetfall was imminent. Scattered defences across the ocean world saw it to be hard to defend, especially against such a horde as Waaagh! Morkdred was. The world fell in days and was left smoking and destroyed and filled with feral orks. Truman's World was left on its own and quarantined in 987.M40 by the command of the sector governance. Resettling the world Planet was surveyed a number of times after the aftermath of the Waaagh! Morkdred and in 461.M41 the sector governance decided to resettle the world. 86th Liberation Army of the Astra Militarum landed on world and purged most of its ground surface in the following years until in 464.M41 the first settlers arrive on world and began to rebuild it. Some elements of the 86th Liberation Army were given the Right of Settlement and they joined the initial settlers as the newfound planetary defence forces. Astropathic choir was re-established on world in 670.M41. Determination of the settlers saw the colony to prosper and in 900.M41 reports claimed 1.9 billion citizens. Locations Capitol of the world, Azure City, is located near meridian on the largest island - and island chain - on world. Currently it houses around eight million inhabitants but it has potential to grow into very much larger city. The island chain feeds itself on the fishes and seaweed which is cultivated everywhere on planet. Government Currently Truman's World is run by a senate. Senate of Truman's World is led by a chairman who has the personal responsibility to the Imperium and the position is seen as extremely prestigious and highly sought. Every island gets one senator for every ten million citizens on the island or the island chain. This has forced some smaller islands into allying themselves with larger islands and island chains to get their representative in the senate. Currently there are 179 senators. Military Planetary Defence Forces Truman's World is a home to the vast ocean-going fleets both civil and military and this can be seen in the planetary defence forces (PDF). Maritime Naval Contingent (MNC) is the largest element of the PDF on Truman's World and is made up of the Maritime Navy, Submarine Flotilla and Marine Corps. MNC is the foremost counter-attack force in the case of planetary invasion as it constantly patrols the vast oceans of Truman's World. Submarine Flotilla serves the purpose of mobile ballistic missile platform but it has also encountered the "whalegoth squigs" which are extra-violent orkoids residing in the deep oceans. Hunting them has proven as a difficult job. Archipelago Guard is para-military organisation within the PDF. It is formed of the Archipelago Militia and Coastal Guard, both of whom serve as law enforcement division. Special units of Archipelago Guard are the First Response Unit that serve as riot police and provide civil aid in a case of natural catastrophes. Air Guard forms not only the anti-air divisions but also the planetary airforces. Air Guard also serves the public as centralised flight control unit on planet and is responsible of operating civilian aircraft. Special Service Branch Before Waaagh! Morkdred in late M40, Truman's World raised Astra Militarum regiments known as the Truman's World Shock Troops.Regiments were known as Truman Shock Regiments However, raising such large regiments is no longer possible because of the population on world but the diver traditions have been revived on world. Machinated by the Departmento Munitorum, Truman's World recruits and trains highly specialised combat unit, the frogmen. Combat Diver Companies of Truman's World are designated as Departmento Munitorum Combat Diver Corps and distributed on various warzones in a similar way as the Departmento Munitorum Engineer Corps or the Departmento Munitorum Siege Auxilia Corps. Notes Category:Worlds Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Ocean Worlds Category:Vigilius sector Category:Imperium Category:Orks